


Hayden

by allthingsteenwolf20



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Baby Liam Dunbar, F/M, Gen, Mommy Issues, Multi, Past Liam Dunbar/Hayden Romero
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsteenwolf20/pseuds/allthingsteenwolf20
Summary: Hayden dies in Liam's arms. Y/N and the pack are there for the young beta when he needs them.
Kudos: 6





	Hayden

Within the basement of the hospital, the thick white mist still hovered in the air. The pack circled the dread doctors but it was almost impossible to make out their figures before them.  
"Stay close, guys. Don't lose them!" Scott called out to the rest of the gang. Derek let out a growl before him standing beside the true alpha on guard.   
"I can't see a thing!" Stiles replied clutching his baseball bat in his hands.   
"Where are we supposed to be looking?!" Malia called out, claws at the ready.   
"Where are Liam and Hayden?!" Lydia cried frantically looking around. 

The white fog began to ease and a rippling cry could be heard from Hayden as she stopped stunned her tracks with a blade in her stomach. She gasped in pain and held onto her wound before falling to her knees and coughing for air. Liam's cry could be heard as he raced towards her and caught her before she fell to the floor kneeling down with her and taking her in his arms.   
"No no no, this can't be happening! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry." He sobbed holding on to Hayden. Metallic silver tears fell from her eyes and stained her cheeks.   
She doesn't have enough time." Dr Deayton responded as he slowly moved back to give thr young beta room.   
"It might be a wise idea to call Y/N here she's the only one who'll be able to anchor Liam if he does react with violence." Dr Deaton warned the true alpha who repodned with a sad nod taking out his phone.   
"You have to give her the bite!" Liam pleaded with his alpha. Scott looked at Hayden's almost lifeless body seeing how weak she already was. He couldn't. She wouldn't be able to fight it and if her body rejected it, he wouldn't be able to live with the guilt.   
"Liam, I can't." Scott replied firmly knowing he'd break his heart.   
"You can save her, please help her!" Liam sobbed.   
Hayden's gasped for air, a metallic tear fell from her eyes as they closed for the last time and she took her final breath and went limp in Liam's arms.   
"I'm sorry, Liam." Scott replied sadly as he backed off to give the young heartbroken space. Derek saw the hurt in his eyes and clapped a supportive hand on his shoulder.   
"There's nothing you could have done." Derek reassured the true alpha.   
"No no! Hayden come back!" Liam cried out in tears holding onto her in her arms.   
Scott knew once regained his senses and emotions, he'd be angry with him for not trying. Seeing Hayden's almost lifeless body wasn't going to convince him otherwise. He couldn't do it. 

It has been over 30 minutes and Liam's sobs remained the same as he still clutched Hayden's body in his arms. The rest of pack stood at a distance watching over him. Too scared to say anything let alone take her from his arms knowing how fragile he was at this time. Scott had texted Y/N what had happened and was on her way to them.

The front doors flew open and Y/N rushed in to see the pack grieving and in pain. Liam was sat on the floor with Hayden in his arms, tears running down his face as he sobbed into her dark hair.  
"Thank god you made it." Scott greeted her with a brief hug.   
"He hasn't moved or said a word since she..." Lydia updated her as she trailed off looking at the broken boy before her with sad eyes and sighed. Her caging for his now lost love.   
"He needs to let her go so Parrish can take her." Derek told her looking at boy with sad eyes. He knew exactly what he was going through. He saw flashbacks of Paige right before him.   
"Stand by, just let me speak to him." She whispered to the pack who were guarded as she approached the young beta unsure how he'd react.  
"Liam?" Y/N began. She crouched down in front of him and took his face into her hands and gently wiped away his tears.  
"Baby, I'm here. Can you talk to me, sweetheart?" She asked softly slowly sitting beside him. She gently ran her fingers through his dirty sandy brown hair.   
"Mom?" He asked as the tears ran down his red puffy tear stained cheeks and he was visibly shaking with terror.   
"She's...she's gone." Liam sobbed his voice breaking as he sniffed and let out a cry in pain.   
"I'm so sorry, baby." Y/N apologised.   
"She's gone and it's all my fault. I couldn't get to her in time. I couldn't save her." He sobbed resting his head against her temple.   
"I can't even begin to imagine what you're going through but it'll be ok. We're all here for you." She replied leaning forward to press a gentle kiss to his cheek.  
"You need to let her go, kid. It's time." Derek replied, gently putting his hand on the young beta's shoulder as Parrish walked past him and presented himself in front of Liam. Liam leant down and press one last kiss to Hayden's still warm cheek. Parrish reached down and scooped up the dead chimera and left without a word. Y/N could see the hurt and heart break on Liam's face. She could see the visible terror as his hands and body shook in shock. She wrapped her arms around the young boy and brought him into her chest holding him close. Liam buried his head into her shoulder and held onto her tight as loud sobs wracked through his body.  
"Sssh it's ok. It's ok." Y/N cooed, soothing him gently rubbing his back. Y/N held Liam in her arms until his sobs could no longer be heard. She looked down and he occasionally let out a sniffle. He stayed in her arms. Quiet and numb from the pain. Y/N leaned down and pressed a loving kiss to his forehead. It broke her heart seeing him like this. Despite his rocky start in rekindling his friendship and wanting to do with the right thing with Hayden, he'd grown to love her only to have her taken away.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for continued support on my writing. I hope you all continue to enjoy my work. Please feel free to leave me a kudos and a comment if you'd like to see more or have any ideas.
> 
> Happy reading and stay safe x


End file.
